Too much alcohol can make you sick
by special agent Ali
Summary: this is a challenge on NFA. its called "What happened here." unless your a member or at least seen the pic you may not understand. This is a crack fic. please review


"Wow! I love parties don't you Timmy, come on lets dance" Abby yelled over the loud music. Tim McGee, her partner winced as she dug her black, freshly long painted nails in his arm.

"Abby, calm down please. We danced to six songs straight I need a breather and now so does my arm" he said as he tried to pry her fingers loose.

"Sorry McGee, I just love partying so much, I mean I got all fancied up for your sister, you know, by the way where is she I should congrat her" Abby bounced up and down letting Tim go. Tim grabbed her shoulders.

"Abs, you've got to lay off the alcohol, you're way too psyched up now" Tim whispered in her ear. Abby just laughed very loudly

"No such thing as too much Timmy, not at a frat party" she argued. She grabbed a martini off a passing waiters tray and drained it in a second. Then she tipped forward and McGee had to act fast to catch her.

"Abs, watch your footing little lady and dance with the great DiNozzo" Tony said suddenly swooping in. He pushed McGee away and lifted Abby high in the air. She squealed with joy as the two drunked twins raced off to another fast and very loud song.

"Looks like we both lost our dates McGee" Ziva said. Tim noticed she looked pissed off. "So use your crazy ninja skills and bring him back" he suggested and Ziva tried to look offended.

"Are you saying I like Tony that way Timothy? Are you trying to marry your characters off already?" Ziva asked with a look of murder in her eyes. Tim knew even in her sexy dress she probably had a knife and he vigurously shook his head no.

"Nnnnnn no, never that Ziva, I just thought, I mean, I don't know what I was thinking, excuse me" Tim stammered and hurried away. He bumped into Ducky who was walking with Gibbs.

"You make Ziva mad already McGee?" Gibbs asked as he took one look at his face. Tim blushed and hurried away from the two men.

Tim ran out of the large campus auditorium and into a smaller room with only two chairs and a broken vase. Tim thought it was strange but he walked past the table and collapsed into a chair.

Ziva walked in next and smiled at Tim. "Sorry McGee, I meant nothing" she started to apologize but the scattered roses caught her eye.

"What did you do in here?" she asked. Before Tim could respond Abby and tony walked in. They were draped over each other. Before Abby could sit, Tony's ass was in the chair and he took in a deep breath.

"Man, we kicked butt out there, Abs you rock" Tony said out of breath. Abby smiled as Gibbs and Ducky joined them.

"McGee, I came to this stupid thing cause you were whining, why are you in here?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"Before you answer that Timothy, might I inquire why the decorations are so sloppy?" Ducky asked interrupting Tim.

Before Tim could answer either gentleman something stirred in the broken vases pieces. There among the mess was a very tiny peson.

"Wow, I'll never doubt Kenny again" it spoke rubbing his eyes.

everyone in the room now stared at it.

"What the hell is going on here? Why is everyone in here staring at a broken vase? McGee...." Director Vance was yelling but no one was listening.

"I think their looking at me sir" the little person answered and Director Vance went closer and stared as well.

"Michael! I told you not to dart away with my stuff" a new person entered the room but she appeared not to have seen any of the NCIS team.

"Sorry aunt Alice, Your cake was so good" Michael apologized as Alice lifted him up. Both left the room.

None of the agents could move though.

"Hey there you all are! The parties ending soon but we got time for one more dance" Sarah then said bounding in.  
They all turned and stared at her. She was carrying a tray of beers and the team notice then they had a bottle in their hands as well.

"Guess you guys don't need this after all" Sarah said. She could have sworn their hands were empty a second ago though.

Everyone looked at their bottle and then all of the bottles smashed against the wall.

"That's it no more alcohol for me, I'm sticking to Caf Pow.

"I'm with you Abs, way safer"

Sarah watched as they all filed out. She took a swig of beer and followed them.

No one ever spoke of the Timy eat me cake or Drink me bottle either. 


End file.
